Long Live The Queen!
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: (Sequel to "The Queen Is Dead!") It has been a year since Regina's departure and Emma, Henry, Cora, Gold, and the Charming's are all trying to go on with life. But suddenly a bloodied Daniel shows up at the front door and has something concerning to tell them all, will they be able to help?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Emma sat in the kitchen of Mary Margret's apartment; her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and her tired hazel eyes stared at the piece of chocolate cake in front of her. It was one o'clock in the morning and she had slowly been picking at the piece of cake for close to twenty minutes and was barely half way finished with it, her fork rested on the side of the plate. The chocolate cake wasn't the issue; Emma always loved the cake ever since she first tried it after Cora made it when the woman moved in. It hadn't really surprised anyone that Cora was a gifted chef; she made the best food especially Italian food, just like her daughter.

_Regina…_ Emma thought to herself with a flinch. It had been almost a year since anyone had last seen the former Queen, and even though the last meeting with the woman had ended with her accepting Snow as her daughter and being reunited with her lost loved ones, it had still hurt everyone at the knowledge that they would never see her again. Emma wished that in her last moments she had been given to talk with the woman that she hadn't been so caught up in being dumbstruck and had actually spoken with her. There were so many things she had wanted to say to Regina, she wanted to thank Regina for raising Henry so well, for saving her life not once but twice, for saving Henry's life, and most of all for proving everyone wrong and becoming a hero. But she hadn't and now she couldn't, and it had been bugging her for months.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked from behind Emma causing the blonde to turn around in her seat and stare at the tall older woman standing behind her.

"Yeah, sorry. I hope I didn't wake you Cora." Emma said and watched the woman walk over and pull the stool out beside Emma and take a seat.

Cora looked at the piece of cake in front of Emma and then at Emma herself. "No dear you didn't, I've been awake." She sighed and continued. "In all honesty I don't get much sleep these days."

Emma looked at the woman with longish brown hair and tired eyes. "Yeah, Mary Margret told me Regina's departure was bugging you." She said.

Cora stared at Emma but Emma couldn't help but feel like the stare was going through her and off into some faraway place. "For the longest time I had no idea how blessed I was. I had my daughter and I had everything I always wanted, but I lacked the love to appreciate it all. I gave up my heart because I thought it was a weakness, but in the process I gave up the life I could have had with my daughter as well." Cora shook her head slightly. "I hurt her so much, I took Daniel from her and forced her to marry a man she didn't love… and still she didn't kill me when she so easily could have, instead she gave me my heart and a new chance at being a part of something wonderful. She was always so good; it was because of me that she became the Evil Queen."

Emma could only imagine the hell Cora was going through. The woman had been without her heart for so long and done so many vile things in that time, and now she had it back and had to deal with all the pain of her past. "She loved you Cora, and now you're a part of our family." Emma said looking at the woman with a small smile. "I know Henry loves that you hang out with him, and Snow loves having you around the house."

Cora returned the small smile and put her hand on Emma's arm, "Thank you Emma." She said and then they both turned their seats back facing the counter.

Suddenly there was a frantic knocking at the door which caused Emma and Cora to both jump in surprise. Emma quickly got to her feet and looked questioningly at Cora, "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" She asked.

Cora shrugged and the two women walked over to the door. Quickly but cautiously Emma opened the door and she and Cora both gasped at the sight in front of them. Right in front of them dressed in white clothes stained crimson by blood and leaning against the door frame just barely able to keep himself upright was Daniel. "Oh my god!" Emma gasped and raced forward gripping the supposedly deceased man.

"Daniel!" Cora said and looked at the man, racing over to get under his other arm to help Emma get him inside. Once they got him onto the couch Cora began to try and get to his injuries.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked as she stood looking at the man.

Daniel looked at her with tired, pained, guilt filled eyes. He parted his lips slightly and managed to force out one word, "Taken…"

**Alright people! I'm back with a sequel to "The Queen Is Dead", this story will take place in some new places and we will meet some new people. And yes, this time I promise there will be Rumpelstiltskin. Please read and review, I will update as fast as I can. I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters! **


	2. Deals

Regina

The air around her burned her lungs as she breathed it in. It felt like fire and acid flowed through the air and each breath made flames burst forth in her lungs, she was smothering in the pain. Regina felt the chains cutting into her wrists and ankles, she was chained so she was on her knees with her hands chained behind her back and she was forced into a bowing position her head almost kissing the ground. The ground beneath her cut into her legs which were pressed hard against it due to her weight being forced down on them from her position. She felt the glass like shards piercing her skin and the burning sensation of the air on the open wounds. The only part of her that she could move without inflicting more pain upon herself was her head. She kept it bent and pressed against her raw and bleeding knees knowing that if she put it on the ground that the black glass like rocks that covered the ground would slice into her head. She had already made the mistake of opening her eyes once in order to take in her surroundings and had immediately regretted it. The instant her eyes had been opened they began to sear in pain from the acidic air, and all around her she had seen piles of the glassy black rocks, flames, and endless sickening red skies. She now squeezed her eyes shut tight and took limited breaths not bothering to struggle and make her leg wounds worse.

She heard a flapping of what sounded like wings and moved her head so she could hear better. Her raven black hair hung in her face and she kept her eyes closed even though she wished to view her captor. "Who are you?" She rasped, each word felt like millions of needles in her throat.

A low rumble that she could only assume was either a growl or a chuckle or possibly both sounded from beside her. "I would have thought that you would never forget me your majesty." The voice sounded low and harsh like it had been inhaling fire for hundreds of years, which with this place and the air here it might very well have done just that.

Regina felt a chill go down her spin which surprised her given the extreme heat around her from the constantly roaring flames. "Lucifer?" She managed to gasp and flinched slightly at the stinging in her throat.

"Very good your highness, still able to tell who I am simply by my voice." The dark being laughed which made Regina flinch again, he then stepped closer to her and she felt a rough hand grip her chin and force her head up.

Regina kept her eyes shut tight and clenched her jaw in pain as her head was forced up. "What do you want?" She growled her voice still powerful but not as loud.

She then heard it again, the low rumble of him chuckling. "We made a deal long ago Regina and now you tried to go back on it." He said and she felt his hot breath right beside her ear. Her skin crawled as she felt his fingers push her black hair out of her face. His grip on her chin tightened and she felt his long fingernail cut into her soft skin as he moved her head slightly as if examining her.

"That deal ended when you failed to up hold your end of it." Regina said defiantly still keeping her eyes shut and her body still even though every ounce of her being wanted to fight back in some way. "You have no right to keep me here; there is nothing that binds me to that deal anymore!"

Lucifer gripped her chin harder and held her so she was face to face with him. "You belong to me deal or no deal! Your soul is black as night as is your heart, I own you Regina Mills!" Regina listened to him, horror began to rise like flood waters inside of her. "It is your own fault for making deals with the Devil."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Snow raced down the stairs in her apartment when she heard the commotion going on. Racing out into the kitchen she saw Emma and Cora in the sitting area standing over someone on the couch. Cora's hands were rushing over the body ripping at the shirt which Snow saw was stained crimson. Snow rushed over to them and gasped seeing the unconscious form of Daniel. "What's going on?" She demanded. "Why is Daniel here? Where is Regina?"

Cora turned to Snow and said, "We have to worry about that later!" She said even though she looked like she didn't even want to follow her own directions. "Snow go get me bandages and something to clean his wounds with." She ordered.

"But!" Snow protested her mind racing with questions.

"Go now Snow! If we don't save him we will never know where my daughter is and what happened to her!" Cora said in a demanding voice. She then turned to Emma and said, "Emma get Charming and tell him to keep Henry upstairs, then run and get Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma nodded and took off up the stairs to find her father. Snow rushed back over with the bulk of her medical cabinet in her arms. "Why are we getting Gold? Daniel needs a hospital!" She said.

Cora began to try and clean the wounds but they kept bleeding. "No, Daniel will die in a hospital; no one there can save him. He needs magic or he will die."

**I hope you all like the story line so far. Just to let you all know I am not sure if I am going to keep Daniel alive because I don't know who I want Regina to end up with yet. Please let me know who you think she should end up with and I will try to make it happen. Hope you all enjoy and please read and review!**


	3. Please!

Emma Swan

Emma raced upstairs and into Charming and Snow's room where she found her father beside the bed slipping his wrinkled white shirt over his head. "Emma! What's going on?" He asked looking up at her with tired but alert ice blue eyes and rustled short blonde hair.

Looking at her father Emma said with a firm tone, "Make sure Henry stays upstairs and in his room! You cannot let him downstairs!" She began to turn away from the door.

"Emma wait! What is going on!?" Charming demanded walking hurriedly around the edge of the bed in his plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt.

Emma looked at him and said in a low voice just in case Henry was listening through the wall, "Daniel's downstairs, he is hurt and Regina isn't with him." She looked at her father with worried green eyes.

"Where is she?" Charming asked quietly.

Emma shook her head looking distressed though she was trying to hide it. "We don't know… Daniel said…" She paused and took a breath. "Daniel said she was taken." She looked her father in the eyes and whispered firmly and a bit threateningly. "Now go and watch Henry, I have to get Gold." She then turned around and rushed down the stairs past Cora, Mary Margret and Daniel and through the door. Pounding down the stairwell of the apartment building Emma jumped a few steps trying to move as fast as humanly possible. She crashed through the doors and raced to the street curb where she had parked her old fashioned yellow bug, whipping out her key's she jumped in and started the car then sped out of the parking spot and down the street. She was glad it was early morning and still dark out because it meant the streets would be empty and she could turn corners fast and not worry about ramming into another car.

Soon she was hastily and not so perfectly parked outside of Gold's shop. Emma leapt out of her car and into the cool early morning air, the soles of her slippers slapped softly and silently on the pavement. Once she was at the door Emma tried to open it but found it locked, she jiggled the knob ruthlessly and pulled with all her might. "OH COME ON GOLD! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled and began to knock on the door violently to the point that her knuckles were raw and bright red. She then screamed and kicked the wooden door hard causing it to crack and splinter slightly. She bit her lip hard as she felt pain shoot through her foot from the contact of the slippered foot on the hard wooden door. "GOLD! OPEN UP!" Emma yelled and looked at the building. "GOLD! OPEN THE DOOR!" She screamed. "PLEASE!"

Suddenly a light came on in the shop and Emma stood up straighter looking through the glass of the doors window. She watched as Gold came hobbling out leaning on his cane looking thoroughly displeased. He was wearing a silky black robe with a thin golden trim that matched his cane; he made his way over to the door and opened it. "What can I do for you this early in the morning Savior?" He said with a hint of a growl in his voice.

Emma already obvious frown seemed to grow as he called her by that formal name she hated so much, she may be the savior but she sure as hell didn't feel like one. Especially now as she stood in front of Gold in her pajamas and slippers leaning mostly on her left foot because her right one was still aching from kicking the solid door. "Gold, I need you to come with me, something's happened." She said looking him in the eyes and trying to ignore the fact that she probably looked like a crazy woman who had just escaped the asylum.

"Now what could be so important that you would bother me so early in the morning Dearie?" Gold asked still putting on his impish little act. His amber eyes seemed to bore into Emma's very soul making her want to shift nervously but she held her ground.

Emma leaned a bit more on her left foot and tried to not make it look all too noticeable even though her foot was beginning to hurt like hell. "Gold, come on please don't make me give you the whole story here. I can tell you what's going on when we are on our way back to Mary Margret's." Emma pleaded her green eyes reflected the importance of the dire situation.

Gold's small smirk suddenly disappeared when he saw the look in her eyes, "Is it Henry?" He asked with a sudden firm and business like tone.

Emma looked at him and shook her head, "What? No, Henry is fine. This… this is something else… someone else." She said trying to get her hectic thoughts together. "It's Daniel." Emma blurted out suddenly. "He is hurt badly and Cora says that he needs magic in order to heal his wounds or he will die." Emma's expression got (if even possible) sterner and more worried. "And Regina isn't with him and we have no idea where she is, only that Daniel said she was taken."

Before Emma had even time to react Gold was pushing past her and making his way to her car with great speed. "We need to get back there now!" He barked to her and Emma turned and began limping back to her old yellow bug. As Gold walked purple smoke surrounded him and he was suddenly no longer in his pajamas and robe, but instead in his formal business suit and tie. "Come on Ms. Swan!" He said rather impatiently.

"Do you think I'm trying to go this slow?" Emma snapped glaring at him as she limped to her car. "I'm going as fast as I can Gold! If you want me to go faster than snap your fingers and heal my foot, if not then please just zip it!" She growled knowing it was dangerous to talk to this man in such a way but right now she didn't care about that. She didn't care about anything other than fixing Daniel and finding Regina, she had to save Regina.

"Careful what you ask for Ms. Swan." Gold said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Emma gasped in pain as the bones in her foot snapped back into place and healed instantly. "Now let's go!" He said as they got into the car.

Emma began to drive like a maniac back to the apartment, as she drove she suddenly asked, "Why the sudden urgency once I mentioned Regina?"

There was an awkward pause and Emma glanced at Gold, surprised to see the regret filled grim look on his face. "Because I wasn't able to save her last time or the time before that Dearie, I do not intend to make that mistake again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A pain filled scream filled the toxic air and was echoed by a booming, bone chilling roar of laughter. Atop a pile of black glass shard like rocks Regina lay pinned to the ground forced to look up at the blood colored sky. Her hands and feet were chained to the ground and no matter how hard she pulled the chains did not give way, but instead grew slightly tighter until they were cutting into her skin. Her body was already covered with cuts and scratches from the black glass shards the was laying on and from the chains, each cut burned as if salt had been put in the wound. But that was not the reason for her screams.

Regina's eyes grew wide with fear as another wave was coming, she could hear it roaring closer even though she couldn't see it. Already her body was covered with the sticky and smothering dark liquid that came pouring down on her continuously. It tasted of salt and iron and seemed to force its way into her nose and mouth in order to flood her lungs each time it came. This wave was demonic and made of blood, it burned each time it hit her skin and forced its way into her wounds. The best she could do was try to keep the fowl liquid out, but even that was impossible. After each time she coughed the appalling liquid out of her body she managed to scream as the salt burned her wounds.

"Now now your majesty, you can't be screaming already. Remember you have an eternity to spend with me down here." Lucifer chuckled and looked at her. Regina's once white clothing now stained dark red along with the rest of her being, her raven black hair stuck to her skin on her face and neck. "And I promise you, this is only the beginning." He roared with giddy laughter as the wave crashed back down on Regina and smothered her in burning hot blood.

**I'm so sorry for such a long time between updates. I had some stuff I had to work out but I'm back now and I will update much sooner I promise, you all are so great! I really hope you are all enjoying this and I love the reviews, thank you so much! I'm starting to work on another Once Upon a Time fanfic as well and hope to have it up soon! Please read and review!**


	4. Hell Fire

Gold

Gold's amber eyes looked into Emma's and he nodded towards the steering wheel in front of the blonde. "Please remember time is of the essence Ms. Swan." He said and was relieved when the blonde snapped back to reality and began driving back towards her parents apartment building like a mad woman.

"So you really do feel bad about what happened to Regina?" Gold heard Emma asked as she swerved into a parking space, the sorcerer gripped tightly onto his cane.

"Yes Emma, I do. If it hadn't been for my intrusion into her life… well things could have been very different for her." The dark one admitted with a look of guilt as he pulled himself out of the yellow bug. "I held her in my arms when she was but a few hours old and I knew that I would be the one who would make her into the monster she became, that I would help to destroy her life in ways that no person should ever have to endure. And I knew that as I looked down at her, the baby in my arms, the child who trusted me before she even knew me."

He looked up and met Emma's eyes again as they continued climbing up the stairs to the loft apartment belonging to the Charming's. "You talk about her as if she were more than your apprentice." Emma pointed out with an almost understanding look.

"That's because to me she was more than that, there was a time that I found myself almost thinking of her as my… my daughter. Small moments when I considered stopping all of my plans and letting her have the freedom she deserved." Gold stopped at the door and caught his breath from the rush up the stairs. "I didn't realize that I still felt that love for her until she was gone. It was like losing my own child all over again."

"Well you have a chance to help save her now." Emma said and opened the door. "But you have to save Daniel first." He heard the blonde say as he rushed into the apartment.

"Rumpel! Over here!" He heard Cora call him and turned to see his former enemy kneeling over the bleeding form of Daniel as she and Snow tried to press bandages to the man's wounds.

"Step away Dearie's." Gold instructed and hobbled across the room to the man lying on the couch. Looking down at the raw and bleeding wounds Gold put his hand out and began trying to heal them, the sorcerer closed his eyes and concentrated his magic on the wounds. "Impossible!" He growled and opened his eyes, flicking his wrist he made Daniel's shirt disappear in a puff of black smoke.

The dark one knelt down and examined the wound. The gashes that spread across the man's chest were bright red like live fires were burning within them; yellow dust surrounded the outside of each gash and tiny shards of black rock jutted out of the wounds glinting with blood. "Did he say what attacked him?!" Gold demanded, his eyes not leaving the wound.

"No, only that Regina was taken." Emma replied almost instantly. "Why? What did this?" Gold heard the blonde demand and noticed her tone was sounding close to desperate as she continued. "What did this and took Regina!?" She asked forcefully.

Gold looked at the wound and let out an irritated growl, "Demons." He said and waved his hand. "What else would be able to hurt, let alone kill and angel?" He asked though he knew the blonde wouldn't have an answer.

"Can you heal him? We need to know where my daughter is!" Cora asked desperately.

"Cora, this is hell fire in his wounds. A poison that while curable in humans is a death sentence for angels." Gold informed the almost hysterical woman.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND DANIEL KNOWS WHERE SHE IS! SO YOU GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT AND YOU GET THAT BOY HEALED SO THAT I CAN GET MY DAUGHTER BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" Gold heard Cora scream at him.

He turned to face her, ready to snap back with just as much fury when he saw the desperation in the eyes of all three women looking at him. Each one of them looked ready to cry. Taking a breath Gold bowed his head and nodded, "I shall do my best." He then waved his hand and several bottles appeared in front of him. "I should be able to heal him temporarily, but it is very unlikely that Daniel shall recover from this." Gold announced. "Either way you should all know, it is likely that we will quite literally be having to go to hell and back again in order to save Regina."

"Well I figured I would end up there one day, might as well take a look and see if it's all it's cracked up to be." Cora's voice sounded from over Gold's shoulder causing the imp to give a small smirk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Regina doesn't know why, whether it is physically impossible or if it is Lucifer keeping it from happening, but no matter how much pain she endures she can't pass out. Never before had she ever willed herself so fiercely to black out, to lose consciousness, but here in this fire and sulfur wasteland she has never wanted it more. Another cry of agony escapes her lips as she feels her side being cut open, her eyes are closed as she screams at the top of her lungs, her throat burning from the fumes in the air around her.

"I never knew a scream could sound so beautiful." The deep throated chuckle rang from Lucifer's throat as he pressed the ebony blade in his hand deeper into Regina's side. "Oh, it is like music to my ears, a sound I doubt I will ever grow tired of." He purred and twisted the knife before yanking it from her side.

Regina gasped in pain as the blade was torn from her side, her wound open to the acidic air around her causing it to feel as if her blood and skin were on fire. She clenched her teeth together so tightly that it made her jaw ache. The feeling of her warm blood running down her hip and over her leg was sickening. Somehow though she managed to open her eyes and glare at the Lord of Hell with pain and rage filled whiskey colored eyes. "I'm sure the feeling will be mutual when it is your screams that will fill my ears!" She hissed.

Lucifer only chuckled and shook his head. "You have such fire in you Regina, such potential to do great and terrible things." He said and ran his fingers along the blade of his knife which was coated with her blood. "I almost leveled half of hell the day you tried to ascend to heaven instead of joining my many souls down here." He told her with a look of fake sadness as he pulled his fingers off the knife, licking her blood from the tips of them.

Regina closed her burning eyes and turned her head away from the sickening sight. "Maybe you should have just offed yourself instead and done us all a favor." She spat and winced at the burning feeling in her throat.

The sharp painful feeling of her arm being cut into was her reward and she felt Lucifer's clawed fingers grip her face tightly as she felt his face get very close to hers. "Now now Regina, that wasn't very nice." He hissed and dug the claw on his thumb into the soft skin on her jaw. "Perhaps it's time you learn some manners and your place." He suggested and she could tell he was smiling by the sound of his tone.

A whimper of pain escaped her lips when she felt him grab her arm harshly and start carving into it with the tip of his knife. With each letter he carved her screams became more pain filled until he finished. Panting heavily Regina opened her eyes just enough to see the bloody words carved into her skin. _Property of Lucifer_. The bleeding words disgusted her, but what made her stomach turn even more was the fact that as her blood dripped from the letters, the King of Hell caught it in the palm of his hands, his forked tongue lapping it up as he gave her a twisted smile. "Now everyone will know who you belong to Regina." He said and she turned away, her eyes shut tight, hating that once again she had become nothing more than property.

**Hello there! Here is a little update for everyone. Yes Lucifer is very twisted and yes there will be a ton of issues when Gold sees what Lucifer has done to the person he thinks of as a daughter. Sorry that I didn't update for so long, I hope you all enjoy this! Love you all!**


End file.
